What Price Would You Pay
by NightStar28
Summary: When Kagome falls in battle how far will a devastated Inuyasha go in order to bring her back.  A bit fluffy but fun.


I am updateing this because I forgot to say... I own nothing. Inuyasha is not mine, Santa does not like me that much. I almost got it, but then he checked his list twice and caught me... coal again this year.

Sigh...

Well enjoy!

* * *

Inuyasha sat rocking back and forth, clinging to Kagome's lifeless body. _'This can't be real, Kagome can't... she can't be...'_ Inuyasha lay his head against Kagome's, nudging her while faint whimpering sounds escaped from his lips. A silent scream was filling his mind, blocking out the sounds of Miroku, Sango, and Shippo's tears.

Inuyasha lifted his head to gaze at Kagome's face, that amazing face, which had always shown every thought and feeling clearly. Now it was still and blank, showing nothing. Her light was gone, and Inuyasha saw a endless future devoid of her laughter and joy.

_'I can't do it.' _Inuyasha realized suddenly that living without Kagome was a battle he could not win. A growl started low in his chest working it's way up to exploded out of his mouth as a savage snarl. "I will not loose Kagome!"

* * *

The day had started just like any other, they had made their goodbyes to Kaede and started walking in the direction of a village that was reportedly being besieged by a demon. After a few hours of travel Kagome had sensed a jewel shard, and they set out to find it. What they had ended up finding was a huge snake demon with the shard imbedded in it's jaw. 

It should have been an easy kill. The beast was merely a lesser demon who's only strength lay in the jewel. Even with the aid of a shard the demon had no actual intelligence. It should not have been a threat to them.

Inuyasha had been beating it back when it got in a lucky lash with it's tail, throwing him to the ground, and knocking the wind out of him. Pausing to catch his breath Inuyasha had waited for the demon to make it's move. When the serpent struck, he had been ready and leapt easily out of the way.

Then, as Inuyasha was gliding through the air, well out of the snake's range, he heard a sound that branded it's self on his heart and mind, a sound that he knew would echo in his nightmares forever.

She didn't scream when the demon rushed passed where Inuyasha had been laying to catch her in it's jaws instead. No. When the monster bit down, puncturing her with it's sword-like fangs, she only let out a surprised gasp, but Inuyasha heard it as clearly at if it had been a thunder clap.

Kagome had been running to his side, and he abandoned her. He should have known she was behind him, he should have stood his ground.

Inuyasha had killed the demon instantly, slashing it in half with one swipe of his claws. He caught Kagome as she fell from the snake's grasp, but it had been too late. Cradling her in his arms Inuyasha had stared in horror as her eyes grew dim, and her heart struggled to claim each new beat. The entire time she was slipped away she tried to comfort him, whispering brokenly that it would be ok and that he was not to blame. Kagome had lay in his arms dying and the only thing she had thought about was him.

* * *

Inuyasha threw back his head and screamed, a raw cry filled with anguish and guilt. _'I can't lose Kagome, I can't let her go... Kagome... please... there has to be a way, there has to...be...' _

Suddenly Inuyasha realized that there was a way, if he was fast enough there was a chance. Pulling Kagome into a tight hug, Inuyasha pressed a tender kiss to her forehead as he whispered. "Hold on for me Kagome, please hold on."

Laying Kagome down gently Inuyasha stood and turned to face his friends. "Sango, Miroku take Kagome back to Kaede's and guard her until I get back. Don't let anything happen to her!"

Shippo looked up at Inuyasha with heartbroken eyes. "What do I do?" He asked in a sob choked voice.

Understanding that the brat needed to feel like he was helping Inuyasha answered. "You keep talking to her, let her hear a friendly voice. Kirara I need your help."

Climbing onto Kirara's back Inuyasha prepared to take off when Miroku asked, "Where are you going?" At the same moment Sango demanded to know, "What are you planning?"

Inuyasha growled only one word in answer, but it answered both of them. "Sesshomaru!" Then he and Kirara launched into the air and were gone.

It seemed that fickle fate was once again on his side, for it was well before sunset when Inuyasha caught his half brothers scent. He had Kirara land, and then sent her back to help Miroku and Sango move Kagome. Setting out at a relentless pace he followed Sesshomaru's trail, oblivious to the branches and twigs that drew blood as he raced past. He vowed to fight his way through hell itself if need be.

For Inuyasha it seemed to take an eternity to catch up to Sesshomaru, but in truth barely an hour passed. When he finally spotted his brother, Inuyasha was very nearly driven to his knees by the flood of emotions that hit him. Hope, sorrow, abject terror and every emotion in-between clashed and collided inside his heart, making him dizzy with their chaotic movements. Inuyasha fought through the storm by clinging firmly onto his determination to save Kagome, no matter what. He clung to that one thought, focused on nothing else until his mind quieted. Resolved and eerily calm he leapt across the last several yards, landing directly in Sesshomaru's path. Inuyasha straitened slowly and drew Tetsusaiga to bar his brother's way.

Sesshomaru paused, arching one eyebrow ever so slightly, while he wondered what new foolishness his mongrel brother was up to now, but nothing would have prepared him for what happen next.

Inuyasha took a deep bracing breath, and dropped to one knee before his half-brother. With shaky hands he held out the sword, offering it to Sesshomaru, while he forced out in a strained voice, "You've always wanted the old man's fang, help me now, and I'll give it to you."

Sesshomaru studied Inuyasha with surprise. He took in the image of his despised younger brother kneeling submissively before him, just as Sesshomaru had often wished to witness, but seeing it now, he realized he found the image distasteful.

"We both know I am unable to wield the Tetsusaiga, and as I already carry two swords, I see no use for a third. Leave me." Considering the matter closed Sesshomaru began to walk around Inuyasha, but Inuyasha's next words caused him a momentary pause.

"Wait! Ask me for anything it is within my power to give and I will!" Sesshomaru's only response was to shake his head slightly and start walking away again.

Panic griped Inuyasha and he cried out in desperation. "I'm begging you! Just help me this one time."

Sesshomaru turned on Inuyasha with an expression of fury marring his elegant face. "You dare to sully our family's name by begging? What is it you consider so important that it could be worthy of such dishonor?" He spat out in a voice like acid.

"Kagome" was Inuyasha's only answer.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in thought as he considered the implications. "Let me guess, you allowed your pet human to be killed and now you wish for me to bring her back? In return you will agree to anything I demand?"

"Yes." Stated Inuyasha without hesitation.

Silent, Sesshomaru was considering the possible benefits for himself, if any, to be had, when he caught the scent of something not to his liking. Turning he saw Rin seated as calmly as ever upon Ah-Un's back, but tears streamed down her cheeks, and her lower lip quivered with sorrow. "Is Kagome dead Lord Sesshomaru? I liked her, she was really nice and she saved me that time on the mountain." The young girl asked in a pain filled voice.

Sesshomaru, forced to fight down a surprising burst of emotion, sharply commanded. "Rin be silent." Instantly the girl fell as quiet as a human was able, but the scent of her tears hung in the air.

Looking back to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru sneered. "Typical little brother, you proved too weak to protect that which was yours to guard, and now you seek my aid."

Inuyasha bristled under the insult but he refused to be provoked, Kagome needed him. "Just name your price Dame It! Saving Kagome will cost you no more then the trip and the swing of your arm. There has to be something you would except for such a small act!" He snapped.

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side, watching Inuyasha as he asked. "What if I demanded your life in exchange for the life of your human?"

Inuyasha didn't even blink before answering. "Then it would be yours to do what ever the hell you wanted with . Right after Kagome was alive again and safely back home."

Sesshomaru stared in shock; there was nothing but truth in Inuyasha's face. Incredulous, he scoffed. "You would give your life to save the life of a mere human girl?"

Angry now Inuyasha growled out. "There is NOTHING 'mere' about Kagome. And Ya! I'd give my life for hers, without hesitation. So is that the deal or what? Me for her, I agree. Now lets get a move on!"

There was a faint sigh from behind Sesshomaru and he turned in time to see Rin cover her mouth with a hand to stop any other sounds from escaping. Her eyes flashed between awe and sorrow as she watched Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's own eye's narrowed in annoyance and he spun back to his brother. "Fine then, let us go to your 'Kagome' I will think on what payment I require and claim it from you at some future date. Do not think to get out of our arrangement little brother, whatever price I demand, you will pay. For I will except no arguments."

Relief flowed through Inuyasha in such a powerful wave it nearly knocked him off his knees. Stammering he asked "You'll save Kagome? You'll really save her?"

In a voice filled with disgust Sesshomaru replied. "Did you lose what precious little wit you had in the fight that took your human? I have no need to speak untruths. Now hurry, I do not wish to waste any more time on you then I must."

Too grateful to argue, Inuyasha clamored to his feet and set out, running like never before. Running to Kagome. Sesshomaru paused long enough to instruct Jaken to watch over Rin while he was gone. Ignoring the admiring look the young girl gave him, he converted into a glowing sphere of white light and streaked through the trees after Inuyasha.

Rin watched her lord vanish into the forest with an adoring heart, she knew he acted cold and unfeeling, but when pushed he always seemed to do the right thing. She just hoped that someday she could make him smile.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru managed to make it to the village just before dark. Following his nose Inuyasha bound up to Kaede's door, and pushed his way inside. He was forced to blink back tears when he saw Kagome. Drinking in the sight of her, he marveled over the fact that, even while she was pale and still in deaths grip, there was nothing else on earth more beautiful to him.

_'I have to have you back Kagome.'_

Sango looked up from her sleeping mat with red rimmed eyes. "You're back! Did you find..." She let her voice trail off when Sesshomaru entered the hut. Somehow managing to duck through the low doorway without ruining his regal poise. Shippo, who was fast asleep curled up with Kirara, was mumbling, murmuring Kagome's name over and over. Waking up from where he had been dozing against the wall Miroku greeted Inuyasha's half brother in a formal tone. "So you have come Lord Sesshomaru, our thanks. Kagome is dear to us all."

Ignoring the monk, Sesshomaru studied the still form of his brother's pet. "Such a weak creature for you to value so highly little brother." He murmured as he grasped his fang and drew it from its sheath. "But I will have you in my debt in any case. Be warned though, that if you attempt to escape our arrangement when I come for payment, her life is forfeit. Are we agreed?"

Not even bothering to look at his brother Inuyasha kept his eyes focused on Kagome while he answered. "Yay! Yay! Whatever! Anything you ask in exchange for Kagome, I give you my word. Just bring her back, Dame it!"

Satisfied Sesshomaru focused his gaze on the girl until he was able to see the small imp like creatures that held her in death. With a swipe of his sword they crumbled into dust and Kagome's wounds were healed. Sheathing his blade Sesshomaru turned and with no further comment exited through the door to vanish into the night.

Inuyasha dropped to his knees beside Kagome, and reached out, clasping one of her hands tightly in his own. When he heard her heart begin to beat, faintly at first, then strong and sure, tears sprang to his eyes. Her first breath made him want to howl for joy. Then Kagome slowly opened her eyes; she looked right at him, and smiled. A sob burst out of Inuyasha's mouth before he could bite it back. It was quickly followed by a second, then a third. Overcome he bent, pressing his face against Kagome's stomach, and wept out his relief and gratitude.

Concerned and confused Kagome lifted her free hand to burry her fingers in Inuyasha's thick silver hair. When she found his ear she rubbed the base of it soothingly. Kagome tried to speak but had to swallow several times before she was able to. Her throat was parched, but she managed to whisper, "What is it Inuyasha? Are you ok?"

Lifting his tear filled eyes to meet her worried ones, Inuyasha became utterly lost in her warm gaze. No power on earth would have been able to stop his next act. Growling fiercely he reached up to grasp the back of Kagome's neck with a gentle hand. Pulling her closer, Inuyasha leaned forward, and claimed her lips in a kiss that set Kagome's very soul on fire. Trembling from the force of his feelings, he clung to her as he kissed, and kissed, and kissed her... Only when they were both breathless did he stop so that they could gasp for air.

Resting his forehead against hers Inuyasha looked deeply into Kagome's eyes. "I love you." He confessed in a voice made raw with emotion. Kagome's eyes widened until he could see white all the way around, and her jaw dropped. Unable to resist such a temptation Inuyasha reclaimed her lips in another breath stealing kiss.

Kagome melted under Inuyasha's touch, all the while praying that this was not going to turn out to be a dream. That he really did just say what she had only ever hoped he would tell her. When Inuyasha pulled back she made a hungry mewing sound and opened her eyes to find him studying her face so closely she felt a blush rise to her cheeks. His fingers started to caress along the base of her skull sending tremors down her spine, and helpless to stop it she let out a moan.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, wanting to commit the expression on her face to memory. The way Kagome looked at him was unlike anything else he had ever known. When Kagome looked at him she was not seeing a half breed, or a man who could be good enough if he was human. When Kagome looked at him she just saw HIM, and she excepted him the way he was. She never hide anything she felt from him, weather she was angry, happy, or frightened, every emotion she felt always showed itself on her amazing face. Right now, she was eating him alive with her hungry love filled eyes. He wanted to see that look on her face every day for the rest of his life.

Lifting his hand to her face, he trailed his fingers along the silky skin of her cheek as he said. "I figured something out today Kagome." Inuyasha paused to close his eyes for a moment, needing to relearn how to breath. A few heart beats latter he opened them, met her warm chocolate gaze, and seeing his whole world reflected there, suddenly found the words. "I can't live without you. If you ever leave me I won't be able to go on. You're my hope, my heart, my very soul. I'll love you forever, weather it's in this world, in heaven, or in hell, my heart is yours and yours alone."

Kagome felt tears well up and spill from her eyes as joy spread through her, lighting every corner of her being. A radiant smile bloomed on her lips, so filled with delight she glowed.

"Oh Inuyasha! I love you to!" She cried out as she threw her self against him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and pulling him down so that she could claim his lips. She pulled back after just a few moments, but only after biting his lower lip playfully, drawing a groan from Inuyasha.

Letting the sight of him fill her, Kagome added, "I have been in love with you for so long I can't even think about life without you, I'll be beside you forever. You are everything to me Inuyasha, everything."

Kagome lay her head against his shoulder burying her nose into his neck, so she didn't see the pain that flashed across his face. Soon though, Kagomes touch and warm scent washed away his grief. He drank in the pleasure of holding her in his arms, and resolved to keep her there always.

Pulling back Inuyasha clasped both of her hands tightly in his own while he gazed upon her face. Slowly he lifted each hand in turn dropping a kiss into the center of her palms. Then he placed her open hands over his heart, blanketing them with his own, before he spoke. "Will you be my mate? Will you stay with me always, make your life by my side, and be the mother of my pups?"

Kagome gave a delight filled squeal and, pulling her hands free, threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck. After drawing him back into her embrace she peppered his face with kisses, chanting over and over between each touch of her lips, "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Wrapping his arms tightly around Kagome Inuyasha was filled with a feeling of happiness and contentment unlike anything he had ever felt before. He felt so good that he let out a joy filled laugh, making Kagome look up at him with wide eyes, she had never heard Inuyasha's laughter sound so light hearted and free.

Grinning he jumped up, drawing Kagome up with him. He lifted her until her feet dangled a few inches off the ground, then still laughing, he bound out of the hut. As soon as he had the space he needed Inuyasha moved his hands to grip her forearms firmly and started to spin. Kagome let out a surprised shriek as her feet left the ground, but quickly relaxed, letting her legs fly up until they whirled through the air above them. Giggling she wondered why they had never done this before, it was even better then a carnival ride. Around and around they twirled, clinging to each other, laughter filling the air around them.

Suddenly Inuyasha stopped, causing the world to wobble on it's axes as he carefully set Kagome on her feet, while his face grew serious. So many emotions flickered through his eyes, but they flashed by too quickly for Kagome to identify. Then his eyes settled onto just one and Kagome went weak, feeling suddenly boneless. Inuyasha's eyes were filled and overflowing with NEED. Kagome drew in a shaky breath just before he lowered his head to once again kiss her. This time though he didn't, couldn't, hold back all the desperation he had felt when he thought she was lost to him. Helplessly he ravaged her mouth as if he wanted to swallow her whole.

His knees started to buckle, and a groan was wrenched from him when Kagome not only met his hunger, but returned it with her own.

The sound of applause broke through the spell, and dazed Inuyasha pulled free of the heaven that was Kagome's mouth, to look up. Kaede, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were all sitting in the grass a few feet away, watching the show with wide grins on their faces. Scowling, Inuyasha tried to remember when they had left the hut, but he had been so focused on Kagome he had not noticed them at all. Realizing that it didn't matter anyway, Inuyasha shrugged and gave a grin of his own. Turning so that both he and Kagome faced them, he shouted. "We're going to be mated!" Inuyasha felt a strong desire to tell the whole world that Kagome was going to be his mate. He wanted to climb a mountain and shout it. Kagome had agreed to be his! HIS!

The thrilled group jumped up from the grass with cheers and congratulations. Suddenly Inuyasha and Kagome were surrounded by their friends, hugs were given and hands shaken.

Shippo leapt up to Kagomes shoulder and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek before saying, "I was SO scared when you died! I didn't think even Inuyasha could bring you back, but I was wrong." Shippo leaned over Kagome's head to give Inuyasha a worshipful look. "I'm sorry I doubted you Inuyasha."

"WHEN I DIED!!!" Kagome shrieked, making Inuyasha wince, and Shippo's tail drop. Turning to Inuyasha she continued. "I was dead? How could you have brought me back? Is that why you suddenly told me that you loved me?"

Inuyasha gave Shippo a glare, causing the small demon to jump down and run behind Kirara, but Inuyasha was more interested in comforting Kagome then chasing the brat, and let him go. Pulling Kagome back into his arms Inuyasha ran one hand up and down her back soothingly, his other hand lost in the thick silk of her hair. "Yes you died Kagome. You were killed in our last battle and it was all my fault." Inuyasha's lips brushed against her skin as he spoke, his face pressed tightly into her neck, needing her scent to ground him, to assure him that she was safe.

Kagome felt Inuyasha tremble and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest. Wanting to comfort him any way she could, Kagome pressed her body tightly against his and squeezed him so hard her arms ached.

Neither of them noticed when their friends once again silently vanished to give the pair privacy.

"I just left you!" Inuyasha choked out. "You were running to my side and I jumped free, I didn't know you... "

Kagome cut him off by sealing her mouth against his. When she pulled back she said. "Shhh... it's ok, I'm here, it's ok. I remember now, the snake grabbed me, and you killed it, then you caught me. I remember your eyes, they were so broken, I wanted to help you but I was slipping away, then... I really died." Kagome finished in a shaky whisper. For a long time neither of them spoke, they just stood and clung to each other.

Curiosity got the better of Kagome after a time though and she pulled back far enough to look at Inuyasha while she asked. "How did you bring me back?"

Inuyasha shuddered, the memory still too raw, but he knew she had the right to know. "I could not except it. I held you and would not believe you were gone forever. The idea of a life without you was unbearable. I was desperate for something, some way to bring you back then I remembered that I knew someone who could do it."

Kagome blinked, and made a guess. "Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha nodded, "I found him and..." Inuyasha let his hands fall to his sides, his fingers clenched into tight fists of anger. "I offered him Tetsusaiga to save you and he said NO!" Kagome ran her hands over his back trying to calm him. "He just started walking away! Bastard!" Inuyasha opened and closed his fists several times before he could go on. "I told him he could have anything he wanted if he saved you, and he did." Inuyasha finished quickly, he didn't want to think about it anymore.

Kagome felt a wave of fear wash through her. "What did he want?" She asked in a hesitant voice.

Inuyasha gave a nonchalant shrug that he was far from feeling, and wrapped his arms around her again, "I don't know yet, he said he needed time to think about it.

Kagome wrenched herself back out of Inuyasha's embrace and struck the center of his chest, hard, with the point of her finger, eyes flashing in anger. "What were you thinking making a promise like that to him? What if he comes and demands your life as payment?"

Inuyasha reached out and pulled her firmly back into his arms, he still needed her near him, before he answered. "Naw, I already said he could have that, and he wasn't interested."

Kagome shivered from fear while she simultaneously melted with a feeling she had no name for. "You offered Sesshomaru your life to save me?" She whispered in awe.

"Course I did Stupid!" Inuyasha barked back, the insult leaving his lips as a tender endearment. "Didn't you hear what I said before? I can't live without you, I don't want to try. If I hadn't been able to bring you back, I would have followed you." He declared as if such knowledge should have been obvious.

Unable to stop herself, Kagome gave him a goofy grin and shouted, "Oh Inuyasha! I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I swear I will love you for all eternity."

Kagome's words burrowed deeply into Inuyasha's soul and struck with the accuracy of her arrows, soothing and healing the broken places inside his heart.

Through out his entire life humans and demons alike, had looked down on him, hated him, and they had even managed to make him hate himself. But Kagome, his wonderful, beautiful, clumsy, funny, bratty, perfect Kagome, wondered how she deserved him.

All of it, all the pain, anger, and loneliness was washed away by her acceptance, by her love. Inuyasha stood stock still, lost in a daze of joy.

When he realized he was grinning like a fool, he bent to meet Kagomes lips with his own for a gentle kiss full of gratitude and wonder. Pulling back he gazed deeply into her face, while she looked back with heavy lidded eyes. "I love you, more then I will ever be able to say. Thank you for loving me and agreeing to be my mate." He whispered in a raspy voice.

Kagome gave him a bright smile, "I can't believe this is real, I have dreamed of this so many times, but I never thought it would come true, I love you so much Inuyasha."

Kagome leaned forward resting her face on his chest, her head pillowed by his firm shoulder, and gave a contented murmur. As she tried to nuzzled even closer an idea struck her, she pulled back slightly, took a breath to speak, but just as quickly decided it could wait and moved to snuggle back against Inuyasha.

"Say it." Inuyasha barked sweetly, making Kagome giggle. "Kagome!" He whined imploringly, pulling back to look at her.

Rolling her eyes Kagome stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha, and tried to get out of answering. "I was going to tell you latter. I'd rather just enjoy being in your arms right now, but if you really need to know this very second..." Kagome drew out the last word as long as she could but Inuyasha didn't bite, he wanted an answer. Pouting slightly, but only for show, Kagome blew out a breath and gave him what he wanted. "Fine! I was just going to ask if we could also have a human wedding. I don't need one, if you don't want to, but I have always dreamed about dressing up and walking down the aisle." Kagome let her voice trail off and bit down hard on her lower lip, but it was no use, a loud giggle burst out anyway. Helpless to stop, Kagome giggled for several seconds before she was able to compose herself.

Brow raised with curiosity, Inuyasha asked, "What's so funny?"

Kagome waved a hand dismissively through the air, "Oh nothing, nothing at all." She claimed just before more giggles over took her, ending on a husky note. Eyes alight with amusement and something much more when he heard her laughter change, Inuyasha let out a playful growl.

"Tell me what's so funny or you'll be sorry." He warned.

Kagome gave him an impish smirk and said. "Oh really? And just what do you plan to do with me if I refuse?"

"Simple, I'll tickle you until you give up." He teased, twitching his fingers against her side in warning.

Kagome tried to glare at him but she could not hide the delight in her eyes as she whined. "Evil, just evil. I should never have trusted you with my weakness. It is not fair that I was born so darn ticklish."

Relenting Inuyasha tried a different tactic. "Will you PLEASE tell me what was so funny?"

Stunned Kagome stared at Inuyasha, her mouth opening and closing silently several times before she was able to find her voice again and respond. "That is just low down and dirty tactics coming from you, I don't think I will ever be able to tell you no if you say please." Kagome groaned silently when she realized she was only half kidding, but smiling she continued. "Fine, if you really want to know, I was just picturing you in a tux. Now before you get all huffy, you looked great, but I imagined you tugging at the collar in annoyance and the picture was so cute... then I..." Kagome fell silent a blush staining her cheeks, but determined she finished. "Then I imagined how eagerly you would pull it off for the wedding night." Her voice dropped low on the last two words making Inuyasha's ears twitch.

_'Wedding night?' _Inuyasha silently echoed, now full of curiosity.

Scooping Kagome up into his arms he bound out of the village and into the forest. Kagome grinned and nuzzled her face into Inuyasha's neck breathing deeply. She loved the way he smelled, always had.

Inuyasha quickly reached Goshinboku, and jumped high into it's branches. Once he was settled and had Kagome comfortably in his lap, he demanded. "Tell me about Wedding nights!"

Kagome burst out laughing.

When Kagome finally stammered out the significance of a Wedding night, Inuyasha decided that they would wait until then to have the mating ritual, but only if they dame well did it soon.

As it happened Kagome ended up having two weddings held nearly back to back, just 5 days latter.

The first one, a morning service, was held at her family's shrine, right under the sacred tree. It was small, only her family and the minister, but that didn't matter to Kagome who felt like a princess in her mothers wedding kimono. A gorgeous silvery white gown, that shimmered in the sun, and fit to perfection. Kagome had woven delicate white blossoms into her hair and added just enough make-up to highlight her natural beauty.

When Inuyasha turned to face her as she started towards him, Kagome had the satisfaction of seeing his jaw drop while his eyes glazed over with heat. Not once through out the entire ceremony did his gaze stray from her. Latter he would tell her that never in his entire life had he ever seen anything more beautiful then she had been at that moment.

Kagome would also carry the image of Inuyasha dressed for their wedding with her forever. She had very nearly fallen flat on her face when she caught her first glimpse of him. Sota and Gramps had been put in charge of helping him find a tux, he had been determined to wear one just for her, so she had never seen it. Kagome had to blink a few times to assure her self that what she was seeing was real, after all how could anyone find a fitted RED tux in only a few days time. Once the surprise wore off she had giggled and stepped through the door to make her way eagerly to his side.

After the service, and a lot of photos, they made their good bye's and prepared to jump back through the well. Inuyasha changed back into his fire rat robes while Kagome elected to stay in her mothers kimono. Secretly Kagome was happy he had decided to change. For while he had indeed looked yummy in the tux, she had to admit he looked more like himself in the robes.

After one last laughter and tear filled hug with her mother, Kagome leapt into the well holding Inuyasha's hand tightly in her own.

The couple then had an early evening ceremony presided over by Kaede, Sango stood at Kagome's side while Miroku stood by Inuyasha. Shippo surprised Kagome by appearing with a gorgeous ring Totosai had finished that very morning, Inuyasha had not given the poor man much time after all.

When the wedding ended Inuyasha was stunned to learn that the whole village had prepared a huge feast in his and Kagome's honor. He was so shocked in fact that he'd been reduced to clinging to Kagome as if his life depended on it for several long moments. Sure he knew the villagers had gotten use to him, and they had stopped insulting him all the time because he killed any troublesome demons that came around, but he had never expected such a welcome from humans. Inuyasha hugged Kagome tightly, as the realization that he had not only found a mate who excepted him, but a home as well, sunk in. Understanding what Inuyasha had to be feeling, Kagome quietly let him hold her while she ran soothing fingers through his hair and over his ears.

Then the villagers came to offer their well wishes, and Inuyasha was forced to move Kagome to his side to greet them. He ended up shaking more peoples hands during the course of that one night then he had before in the whole of his life.

It was very late when the newlyweds were finally able to sneak away. Giggling like children they ran through the shadows and away from the village. Inuyasha led Kagome to the base of the sacred tree where, in one of the deepest crevices formed by the trees tall roots, there was a mountain of pillows and blankets.

Touched Kagome turned to Inuyasha, and asked. "Did you do this?" Inuyasha gave a shrug in answer, but his cheeks flamed a deep red. Grinning Kagome drew him into her arms to say. "I love you Inuyasha. My husband. My mate. My Inuyasha."

Pulling her tightly against his chest, Inuyasha looked down into Kagome's face with a softly growled, "My Kagome." Then his lips met hers in a heated kiss, while he lifted her off her feet and walked forward. Tenderly he lay her down amidst the colorful pillows, settling himself at her side. They broke apart from their kiss and stared at each other for a long time as if frozen. At the same moment both whispered "Mine" then there were no more words.

Six joy filled months latter.

Watching Kagome as she walked with Shippo picking flowers Inuyasha smiled. Forgetting all about the work before him he gazed at her, loving the way the sun light danced in her hair. He grinned as she bent awkwardly to pick a low growing bloom, her softly rounded stomach getting in the way. Full with his child Kagome simply glowed, pregnancy seemed to agree with her. She had endured a week or so of morning sickness, which had been harder on him then her, even she said so. He just hated seeing her pale from being ill, it brought back painful memories. After that she had flown through her pregnancy with ease.

Happily, but not without regret, Inuyasha turned away from the delightful sight and went back to work. He had only a few more shingles to secure then their home would be done.

Having seen the buildings in her time Inuyasha had been determined to give Kagome a house worthy of her. Built with sturdy wood and stone walls it stood two stories high. Upstairs there were 4 rooms, 3 bedrooms and a work room for Kagome's herbs and other projects. Downstairs was a huge kitchen filled with items from her time, anything that would fit down the well and did not require electricity. Off the kitchen lay a good sized pantry stocked to the ceiling with ramen. There was also a large dinning and lounging area, with space for all of their friends to visit. Inuyasha had even carried glass windows one at a time through the well to put throughout the house. He was proud of his home and surprised by how much he had enjoyed building it.

A breeze suddenly danced over him and Inuyasha caught Kagomes scent, as well as the echo of her laughter. Suddenly the last few shingles could wait, and he leapt down to go to his mate, wanting to feel her in his arms. Then the wind shifted and a different scent was carried to him, one he had been waiting to come across again. With a quick longing filled glance at Kagome he changed directions to meet Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha found his brother standing in the shade of several large trees watching Kagome. "Hello big brother." He greeted amenably. Regardless of what Sesshomaru's motives had been Inuyasha found it impossible to hate the man who had saved Kagome. "So, did you finally figure out what you want? We could go to my house and talk." He offered.

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a baffled look before sharply asking, "Since when do you and I speak so cordially to each other little brother?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged, "I never thanked you did I? I guess I was a bit preoccupied at the time. Thanks for saving Kagome, I know you didn't do it for her or for me, but I'm still grateful. If I hadn't gotten her back I'd be dead now, not expecting my first pup. No matter what it is you have come to claim in payment I don't think it will be enough to truly pay back my debt. Guess I figure that entitles you to, at the very lest, be greeted somewhat cordially. Is that a problem for you?" He finished with a growl.

Kagome's laughter suddenly danced around them, carried on a breeze, and Inuyasha had to fight off a besotted smile.

"She is very much like Rin, your Kagome." Commented Sesshomaru after a quiet moment, turning to look at the girl. "I think I can almost understand your attachment to her." He added surprising them both.

Turning back to face his half brother Sesshomaru considered his next move. It had been in his mind to torment Inuyasha with his demand, but then the woman had distracted him. He had known instantly by her scent that she was caring his brothers child and had stopped to observe her. When he saw her smiling, picking flowers with her rounded stomach, he had seen, for just a moment, Rin grown and heavy with his own child. The image had floored him, and he still had yet to recover, but once seen it could not be unseen. It was something he had never considered before, Rin was after all still a child, and a human one at that, but he could not rid himself of the warmth that had filled him at the idea. "Tell me little brother, how did you convince the girl to except you as her mate?"

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and thought back to that day, the worst and greatest day of his life. In a soft voice he answered. "I told her I loved her and asked." Inuyasha blinked in surprise and turned back to his brother. "You know I think this is the first time you and I have spoken without one of us threatening to kill the other, I think I could even get use to it." Offered Inuyasha with a grin while thinking to himself. _'Kagome has made me such a softy.'_

As if she had heard him Kagome suddenly looked in their direction and called out. "Is that Sesshomaru with you? I want to talk to him."

Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru. "Fair warning big brother, Kagome has been worried about what you would show up demanding. Don't hold her protectiveness for me against her if she gets angry about what you want, she blames herself for putting me in your debt." That said Inuyasha ran to meet Kagome, giving her a quick hug before helping her the rest of the way.

Sesshomaru watched the tender way the couple interacted and felt an unfamiliar feeling grow in his chest... it could not truly be... envy... could it? He pushed the confusing emotion aside and greeted the couple with his familiar stony expression firmly in place. The girl, Kagome, gave him a friendly smile, but the tightness around her eyes gave away her worry. Sesshomaru observed the way she clung to Inuyasha, moving herself even closer against his side. Inuyasha however seemed utterly calm and unconcerned.

_'He truly does not care what I ask for.' _Sesshomaru realized. _'The only thing he cares about is that woman in his arms.' _

"Hello Sesshomaru, I never had the opportunity to thank you for saving my life." Said Kagome with forced brightness.

"I have come to claim my payment." Announced Sesshomaru, causing Kagome to shiver with dread. Inuyasha tightened his arm around her comfortingly and waited for Sesshomaru to continue. "I have decided that in payment you must give your first child..." Kagome gasped and lay a protective hand over her stomach. Worry and fear at last came alive in Inuyasha's eyes. Sesshomaru paused for just a moment to enjoy their reaction before finishing his demand. "Our fathers name, if it proves to be a boy. Should the child be female choose any name you desire, but it is my wish that our fathers first grandson bare his name."

Had Sesshomaru been given to such a thing as laughter, he would have been bent at the waist with it at that moment, the looks on their faces. Kagome suddenly let out a happy cry and did something that no one had ever before dared to try. She jumped into the air and hugged him! Sesshomaru froze in shock, his face twisted into a look akin to horror.

Inuyasha saw the stricken expression on his brothers face and could not hold back a chuckle, but he quickly saved Sesshomaru by pulling Kagome back to his side. Inuyasha held out his hand to his brother with a firm, "Done!"

Sesshomaru looked at the offered hand for a long time before finally extending his own to grasp it.

"Come inside, you have never tried the food from Kagome's era, it is quite a treat." Invited Inuyasha who was surprised to realize that he wanted to prolong such a rare peaceful moment with his brother.

Pulling his hand back Sesshomaru replied. "I will have to decline... this time. I have other matters that demand my attention, but I shall return sometime after the pup has been born to ensure that you honored our agreement." That said Sesshomaru vanished into white light and streaked out of sight.

Kagome turned to meet Inuyasha's eyes. "Did that really just happen or am I dreaming? she asked in a guardedly hopeful voice.

"It was real alright." Answered Inuyasha still more then a little stunned himself. "Don't let it get around but I think that girl Rin has softened my brothers heart. Inuyasha studied Kagome's face adoringly. "But then again I can relate to being turned to mush by a cute human girl. You have that affect on me every time I see you."

Inuyasha's brow suddenly scrunched up in thought. "Have I told you that I love you today?"

Kagome laughed delightedly. "Only three times and it is almost noon, I think you are growing bored with me." She teased.

"Never!" growled out Inuyasha lowering his head to give her a kiss that proved how very much he still desired her. Clinging to each other they made their way across the clearing to their home. When Inuyasha paused to pick a blossom and place it in Kagome's hair, she thanked him with a kiss that had him sweeping her off her feet to run the rest of the way home and up the stairs to their bedroom.

After watching the pair disappeared into the house his brother had build, Sesshomaru made his true exit, racing across the land to the place Jaken and Rin waited. Just before reaching them he paused long enough to pluck a particularly lovely bloom. When he secured the flower in Rin's hair she gave him a smile that filled him with warmth. '_Perhaps father was not so foolish after all.' _He thought to himself before turning wordlessly to set out again, knowing that they would follow. Rin never saw that first smile that lit his face, but it would not be his last.

Years latter Sesshomaru could often be found with a smile on his lips, particularly after Rin finally turned 18 and they were mated.

Visits to his brother had grown so frequent over the years that he had even built a small house for their use when they were there. Proudly he wore the title of brother and uncle. With time Sesshomaru also become friends with Sango and Miroku, and excepted the fact that their children also called him uncle without complaint.

Inuyasha and Kagome's first child had indeed been a boy, who inherited his mothers dark hair and his fathers golden eyes. He was followed 3 years latter by identical twin girls who both bore their mothers angelic face, but had their fathers silvery white hair, and temperament. Their youngest was a boy who looked just like Kagome's brother Sota, except for his ears. All of the children had, much to Kagome's delight, inherited their fathers fuzzy dog ears.

Miroku and Sango had three children. First a girl who was almost a mirror image of her mother, followed by a boy who was a strong mix of both parents, then another girl who took after her father in coloring but had much of her mother in her features.

The friends stayed close over the years, very close. Miroku, with a lot of help from Inuyasha, built a home no more then a lazy 10 minute walk away from Inuyasha's, and many nights were spent together sharing meals and company.

Smiling to himself Inuyasha surveyed the seen before him, so much had changed since the day Kagome had agreed to be his mate. It was hard to believe that 12 years had now gone by, 12 years of happiness the likes of which he had never imagined. Inuyasha watched with a grin as Rin excitedly told Kagome about her recently discovered pregnancy. Sesshomaru stood behind her with his arms wrapped possessively around her waist.

Shippo was running after the twins and his youngest, who had decided to go to war with Sango and Miroku's brood, to ensure that the one-quarter demon trio did not do any harm to the human children. His oldest child was studying out of some book Kagome had brought back from the future, as he could often be found doing. The boy had more curiosity then anyone else Inuyasha had ever met, and would someday quite soon be even better then his father with a sword. Though Inuyasha was far from admitting that to him, he would in time, just not yet.

_'Got to remember to check with Totosai about when that fang will be ready, I want it before his birthday next month.' _Thought Inuyasha as he rubbed his still sore jaw. He was pulled from his thoughts when Kagome finish congratulating Rin and started to make her way over to him.

Inuyasha watched her walk with hungry eyes that tracked every sway of her hips as she moved. She looked almost exactly the same as she had the day they married and mated, having gained his slower ageing through their bond, but he loved her even more now then he had then. Kagome had given him everything when she agreed to be his. Oh, they still had more than their fair share of arguments, but making up was so much more enjoyable now, and saying sorry not so painful. Besides they both, not so secretly, enjoyed the fighting, it kept things lively.

When Kagome reached him she wrapped an arm around his waist and lay her head on his shoulder. "How did our lives become so perfect?" She asked.

Inuyasha smiled even wider. "Well lets see. You became my mate. Sesshomaru and I joined forces and wiped the floor with Naraku. You purified the jewel so that it could no longer be used by demons, and became my mate. We were given four of the most amazing children to ever live, because you were my mate. Miroku gave up his lecherous ways long enough to marry Sango. And... Oh ya! You became my mate."

Kagome swung around to face him, twisting her arms around his neck. "Don't forget about one very determined and hansom half demon who was willing to pay any price to save the girl of his dreams. None of this would have come about if you had not sought out your brother to save me." She stated before pressing a kiss to his lips.

When they paused some time latter to raggedly draw breath, he murmured against her lips. "I love you, my Kagome."

Kagome sighed happily. "And I love you, my Inuyasha." Content the pair turned to look out at the family that surrounded them. Sesshomaru noticed their look and turned a warm smile their way, his hand sliding over Rin's stomach. Then Miroku cried out in pain as his oldest child hit him over the head with a small version of her mothers weapon. "Daddy! Mommy wants you." she said cheerfully.

Laughing Inuyasha pulled Kagome even closer. Life truly was perfect.

* * *

So far this is my fav story, at lest out of the ones I have finished... LoL, the next one always has to be your favorit while your writting it. 


End file.
